


Why'd You Bring That?

by FlyingPigPoet



Series: Move! I'm Rising Above It! [7]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigPoet/pseuds/FlyingPigPoet
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Mariana Lawton/Anne Lister (1791-1840)
Series: Move! I'm Rising Above It! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494254
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Beech, Thomas Beech

When he appeared at the kitchen door, all shiny  
And handsome, I nearly dropped the flour-covered  
Wooden spoon. And then he said that he would be  
Miss Lister's new groom, and yes, he's too young  
For me, of course, but it warmed my loins,  
And when was the last time that happened?

So I showed him into the dining room and then  
Hung back in the hallway to watch the sisters  
React to him. Surely, I thought, even Miss Lister  
Will be charmed by such a dapper fellow. But  
No. I think she found her toast more charming  
As she listed a tour of Europe that sounded

Downright exhausting. Maybe in my younger  
Years, I'd have looked at it as simply one more  
Rousing adventure, especially with a man  
Like that to distract me from all the ladies  
She would undoubtedly attract. And speaking  
Of attraction, I notice that Miss Marian

Has lost track of her toast, gazing fondly  
At the young man's slightly bulging pants  
So that Miss Lister must rap with the knife  
To get her to pass the butter. Her elder  
Never bothers to look him in the eye  
As she speaks, much less his manly crotch.


	2. The Itinerary

Having always been a bit of a home body,  
I always stop listening when Anne starts  
Listing cities she wants to go charging through  
Like Atilla. It's bad enough taking the Highflier  
From here to Market Weighton, all rattling

About. But this Thomas Beach, there's a body  
I wouldn't mind having about. He starts  
Today and I'm to take him to Halifax, through  
The shops for his clothes, shoes, hat. We'll fly  
Into the bank too, while I rattle on...


	3. He's in His Sunday Best

Just as I was telling my dolly all about my plans   
To be a pig farmer or a librarian or maybe just  
A land steward like Pa, there was a sharp knock  
On the front door and what do you know,   
It's that Thomas Sowden all in his Sunday best,

So I go up to tell Pa and I surprise him with  
My banging on his door and make him smudge  
But he doesn't mind really, and eventually   
I remember to show Thomas up and he wants  
To talk to Pa about something "delicate," he says,

And I say, "We're very discrete. What's   
On your mind?" but then Pa kicks me out,  
Saying I should help in kitchen, but I do tend  
To drop things, so I know I don't have to go,  
And instead, I tell my dolly about how Thomas

Probably wants to marry our Suzanna,  
But my dolly just can't seem to keep quiet,  
So my sisters hear us talking and then race  
Upstairs to listen at Pa's door, but at least  
This time they can't say I was carrying tales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love this kid. Incipient butch, circa 1834.


End file.
